


The two Elders(Arthur Maxon x Sarah Layons)

by ivan333



Category: Fallout 4, Fallout(Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivan333/pseuds/ivan333
Summary: He thinks about her all the time. He dreams of her, imagines her, thinks that she is still somewhere there - lost and wounded but still alive. His beloved Sarah, who went on a reconnaissance mission with some of the other members of the fraternity and never returned. But he somehow sensed her presence, but anyway. He has a new mission far away in the Commonwealth, namely the destruction of the Institute and their synths.
Relationships: Arthur Maxon x Sarah Lyons
Kudos: 2





	1. The Commonwealth and Sole survivor

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, this is my personal fictional story, of course it has to do with Fallout 4, but the plot is mine. I hope you like it!

After the message was delivered, Maxon prepared for his speech on the Prydwen's command deck. He had dreamed of her again that night. He couldn't just forget her, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.  
-"Oh, Sarah, why did it have to be this way?"  
Maxon just sat on the bed depressed and lost in thought. Suddenly one of his scribes knocked on the door and said  
-"Elder, they're all waiting for you."  
\- "Yes, I'm ready. Hey, I'm coming now. Dismissed."  
Then he sighed slowly and headed for the command deck.

-"Brothers and Sisters, the road behind has been long and fraught with difficulty. Each and every one of you has surpassed my expectations by rapidly facilitating our arrival in the Commonwealth. You have accomplished this amazing feat without a hint of purpose or direction, and most impressively, without question.Now that the ship is in position, it is time to reveal our purpose and our mission. Beneath the Commonwealth there is a cancer... known as the Institute, a malignant growth that needs to be cut before it infects the surface. They are experimenting with dangerous technologies that could prove to be the world's undoing for the second time in recent history. The Institute Scientists have created a weapon that transcends the destructive nature of the atom bomb. They call their creation the "synth," a robotic abomination of technology that is free-thinking and masquerades as a human being. The notion that a machine could be granted free will is not only offensive, but horribly dangerous. And like the atom, if it isn't harnessed properly, it has the potential of rendering us extinct as a species. I am not prepared to allow the Institute to continue this line of experimentation. Therefore, the Institute and their "synths" are considered enemies of the Brotherhood of Steel, and should be dealt with swiftly and mercilessly. This campaign will be costly and many lives will be lost. But in the end, we will be saving humankind from its worst enemy... itself. Ad victoriam!" - He said, placing a hand on his chest.  
-"Ad victoriam!" - Everyone who watched him answered together.  
It was only then that he noticed the man looking at him from the entrance to the room. He was black-eyed with white skin and black straight hair. He was wearing combat armor. Arthur watched as the stranger approached him.   
-"I care about them, you know. The people of the Commonwealth."  
-" I can see that. They're playing with fire, and we need to save them."- The stranger answered with a firm voice.  
-"Can you tell me your name, stranger?"  
-"My name is Nate. I assume you've already read the Paladin Danse report for me?"  
-"Oh, yes. Now I know who you are. Welcome to the Brotherhood. From this moment on, I'm promoting you with the rank of a knight.  
I hope you will serve the brotherhood with honor and dignity and, most of all, be loyal to your brothers and sisters and to me, of course. We are here to destroy the Institute as you heard from my speech, and we will not stop until we reach our goal."  
-"You can count on me I also have some bills to settle with the Institute."  
-"Then that's good. Now I'm going to ask you to know some of those abominations calling themselves ghouls?"  
-"Maybe. Is that a problem?"  
-"It's definitely a problem. I don't want one on my ship. If you know this is personal to you, but I don't want them to come around here. Clearly?"  
-"All right, all right. I thought you only hated synths?"  
-"Not only. We hate all the mutated abominations here. Super mutants also fall into this category. They are just the freaks of the new world, keeping ordinary people from living normally."  
-"They're not all like that. There are some good ones."  
-"Don't try to dissuade me!You are dismissed.Ad victoriam knight!"  
-"Ad victoriam Elder!" - After you said that, Nate turned around and left the room. He thought, "Wow, how much anger and hatred there is on this man. "  
In fact, the real reasons Maxon hates ghouls and super mutants is that his parents were killed by super mutants and Sarah his teacher and his love was killed by ghouls. At least that was reported by the returning knights and paladins from the mission in which Sarah participated.They reported that their camp had been attacked by ghouls and one saw them dragging Sarah somewhere. It gave Arthur hope that she might still be alive , but hardly.


	2. Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sole survivor stands alone in the room in the castle and thinks about everything.

After returning to the castle and locking himself in his own room, Nate began to think about Maxon. The castle was restored and well guarded with more rooms and even floors with turrets on the edges of the castle that protect it from intruders. Nate pondered the elder's behavior and how he was so firm in his words. It was as if he had no soul. He was thinking about whether he should have talked to him longer. To tell him he's a general of minutemen and lead this faction or maybe Danse has already told him. Tell him his story and why he also wants to destroy the Institute.  
At one point, he felt his throat dry. He got out of the chair and went to pour some whiskey. After drinking it with one sip, Nate left the glass on the table next to the whiskey bottle and returned to the chair. He kept wondering if his son was still alive. He had such thoughts going through his head that he wouldn't even say them out loud in front of anyone. He was glad he found people he could save his son with. These people were the Brotherhood of steel. Deep down he knew that minutemen no matter how good they are, they were not trained against such an enemy as the Institute. He also thought about the future. What happens if he finds his son? How and where will he take care of him? Can he protect him from the ferocity of this new world? But for now, he was only thinking about how he would find the Institute and whether he could somehow work with the Elder of the Brotherhood. He hoped Kellogg's cybernetic brain would take him where he needed to go.He still couldn't believe what the Institute was capable of. Transforming a living person into a machine. Madness! At least Kellogg is already dead. As for Maxon. In his eyes he was honest and uncompromising but also cold and somehow gloomy. But how will it work only time will show.  
Nate yawned. He turned off the light and went to bed thinking about the days to come.


	3. Just let it go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That night, Maxon and Danse had an important conversation about elder's past and his dreams.

\- You can do it. Come on ... Don't get mad. Learn from failure... Wake up it's time to shoot... And this is the story of the two-meter mole rat that I killed with just a knife... Now you know how to stab and kill a person through the kidneys... Remember that. It could save your life one day... You're the most charming squire I've ever met!

Then Arthur woke up suddenly. His vision was slightly blurred and his right hand was numb. But he saw that he was at one of the tables in Prydwen's bar, sleepy and slightly drunk. There was no one else in the bar, just him and the half-empty bottle of alcohol by the end of the table. When he shook the table slightly, the bottle fell off the table, but just before it broke, someone's hand grabbed it. Maxon looked up and saw Danse staring at him.  
\- Again? - Danse asked, leaving the bottle on the table.  
\- I thought you were sleeping. - Maxson replied by stroking his face with his hand, then his vision got better.  
\- I could not fall asleep. As I see it, you couldn't either. - Saying that, the paladin sat in the chair opposite him. - - What's wrong with you? You used to cover this up by fulfilling your duties, but now I see that you are trying to become an alcoholic.  
\- What do you want Danse!?  
\- I want to know what's happening to you. This is the sixth time I've seen you like this. I am worried.  
\- Same dreams. Over and over again.  
\- I knew it. Can't you just let it go.  
\- It's not that simple, Danse. She was my support, my friend, my guiding light, and now she's gone because of these ghouls.  
\- Yes yes the same story about that mission and those ghouls. Just forget it! You can't change the past!  
\- You don't understand! I lost my parents because of the super mutants, I lost her because of the ghouls. Now it leaves me to lose something because of synths.  
\- I understand you perfectly, Arthur. I also lost a close friend because of these creatures.  
\- Yeah. Knight Cutler was a good soldier. But this is different.  
\- Different?! I should have ended his life! Me! - Danse almost screamed. - And even though I killed him, I still blame the super mutants for it!  
\- I think you forgot I am your elder, paladin.  
\- I'm sorry, Maxon, but I just had to say it by now. It's just ruining you. I'm not talking to you as a subordinate, but as a friend. Let go! That's how the mission fails.  
\- Are you worried about the mission? Don't worry. We're going to make it.  
\- I'm not worried about the mission. - When he said that, Danse got up and went to Arthur, putting his hand on his shoulder and looking at him sadly. - I'm worried about you, Arthur. Let it go.  
Then Danse walked out of the bar from the exit that was next to their table. A few minutes later, Maxson took his liquor bottle and also walked out of the bar through the exit that leads to his room turning off the lights behind him.


	4. An article about them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nate learns from Piper that she wants to write an article about The Brotherhood of Steel and he can help her but now as a full member he has to perform more important tasks for them. The time has come for such a task. And Maxon wakes up with a hangover from last night.

The next morning, Maxon woke up in bed in his room with a headache. He slowly got out of bed, moaning. When he got up, he staggered because he was a little dizzy. He saw last night's bottle standing on the ground next to the top left of the bed. He got dressed and decided to go outside to breathe some fresh air on the flight deck.

Nate was in Diamond City at the time. He wanted to know what people there thought of the recently arrived airship in the Commonwealth. But most of all, he wanted to know if Piper would write something in his paper about it. After he arrived, he began asking random people what they thought of the airship. Most were amazed at the ship's construction.  
After Piper's time, Nate went to her house. At the entrance, of course, he met Natalie as usual.  
\- Oh, hello, Mr. Nate. Good day isn't it?  
\- Yes it is! Is Piper here? I have to ask her something.  
\- For the big airship?  
Nate nodded.  
\- Yes she is here. Inside. By the way, she plans to write an article about him if she gathers information from somewhere.  
\- In this case, maybe I can help her.  
\- Do you know something?  
\- You will see Nat.  
Then he patted her on the head and went inside.  
Once inside, he could hear Piper's voice coming from her private part of the small house. Nate climbed the ladder and saw the journalist sitting at her desk writing another article.  
\- Are you working? - Nate asked, raising one of his eyebrow.  
\- Oh hey there Blue. Yes, I'm still dealing with this damn paper. But what else to do? How are you?  
\- As usual. You want me to guess who you're writing about?  
\- Natalie told you, didn't she?  
\- Who else?  
\- The only thing I know about them is that they're certainly armed to the teeth, which suggests that they didn't come here for a walk and that they called themselves the Brotherhood of something.  
\- Of stell.  
\- What?  
\- They are called the Brotherhood of Steel.  
\- Wow! Cool name. I think I've heard of them from some newcomers to the city. But nothing special just rumors. Do you know anything about them?  
\- Maybe, but not much.  
\- You have to tell me! - Suddenly, Piper got excited and her face became intriguing.  
\- Hey, don't be in such a hurry. - Nate raised his hands in the air. - Let me get to know them better first.  
\- You seem to be working with them. At least will you tell me why?  
\- You know why.  
\- Oh yes, your son... Look, Blue, I know it's hard for you to talk about this, but if you tell me more...  
That's when Nate interrupted her.  
\- Piper, we agreed not to talk about it anymore. I already told you what you needed , and you wrote it down in your report about me.  
\- All right, Blue. I stop talking about it.  
\- And stop calling me that. It's getting annoying.  
\- As you say Blue, I mean Nate. - Then Piper smiled.  
Responding with the same smile, Nate said:  
\- Sometimes you really play with my nerves, girl.  
Then he went down the stairs, opened the metal door, and left.

At the same time, but a little earlier, Maxon was done eating. Then Captain Kells came to him and reported:  
\- Sir, everything is ready for the attack on Fort Strong. But Knight Nate is not here.  
Maxon wondered.  
\- Knight Nate, who is this?  
\- This is the man Paladin Danse introduced to the Brotherhood.  
\- Oh yes, I remembered. - Arthur remembered who they were talking about. - Then send a patrol to find him.  
\- But where? We know almost nothing about him. Neither where he lives nor ...  
Maxson interrupted him immediately.  
\- Then ask Paladin Danse.  
\- Yes, I'il ask him immediately , and once he's here, I'il let you know right away. Ad Victoriam, Elder!  
\- Ad Victoriam, Captain! - As he said this, Maxon got up from the table and headed back to the flight deck.


	5. Show no mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Knight Nate to put on the Power armor and Show no mercy.

After Danse found Nate in Diamond City, he told him about the task ahead, and they both headed to Prydwen. 

After they arrived, Nate had to equip with Power Armor. Unused power armors were kept on the main deck in the repair bay. Where Proctor Ingram's domain is. Nate already had experience with the power armors. As they walked toward the repair bay, he thought of that power armor Preston Garvey gave him. When they got there, Danse looked around for Ingram, but she wasn't there. Then they both headed for the power armor station to their left, under which was the armor itself. Nate started spinning around her and looking at her. Itlooked bigger than the other one he was wearing, so he asked:  
\- What model is it?  
\- T-60. Come on, put her on and let's go! - Danse replied nervously.  
Nate then opened her and walked into her. He felt more protective and stronger with that armor. Suddenly Ingram appeared carrying a box of crafting components. She stopped by them and said:  
\- The elder is waiting for you on the aft balcony.  
That's what the back of the Prydwen was called.  
\- Listen, go to him. I need to check some things out. - Danse said and left the repair bay.  
\- Looks like it's time. See you, Ingram. - Saying that, Nate headed for the exit.  
\- Good luck! - Ingram responded by watching him leave.

Nate went to the aft balcony and saw Maxson propped up on the railing facing forward. He was looking at the sky. Nate approached quietly, but Arthur heard the heavy footsteps of the armor. He turned around and saw Nate right behind him.  
\- Here you are, are you ready for your next assignment ... - Arthur looked around. - Where's Paladin Danse? He was supposed to be with you.  
\- He. . . He had to take care of some things about the mission.  
\- All right, then. Did he tell you about the mission?  
\- A little. What is it about?  
Maxon turned his head sideways to an island and said:  
\- Take a look over there. That's Fort Strong and it's infested with Super Mutants.  
Nate's eyes are headed that way, too. Arthur continued:  
\- Having those aberrations of nature close enough to smell is making me sick to my stomach. To make matters worse, they are sitting on top of a massive stockpile of Fat Man shells we could use in our campaign.  
Nate noticed that the Elder's gaze regained the look of an angry and disillusioned man, just as it had been in their first conversation.  
\- And what do you want me to do?  
\- I want you to head over there, wipe out everything that moves, and secure that stockpile. Understood?  
\- Consider it done.  
That's when Danse showed up.  
\- It's all set. Let's go! - Danse said this by swinging his head in the direction of vertibird and headed that way.  
\- Good luck, knight! Dismissed. - Arthur did that greeting again, putting his hand on his chest.  
Then, the knight and the paladin boarded the vertibird and flew to Fort Strong.


	6. Fort Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Show no mercy!"

Nate and Danse' Vertibird hovered around Fort Strong until they finally cleaned up a landing site. There were all kinds of super mutants. Even Behemoth. Two more vertibirds helped them.  
When they landed, they killed the other super mutants and headed for the Fort Strong armory. Of the other two vertibirds came to 5-6 people mostly initiates. When they approached the armory, Danse stopped and said:  
\- Wait! There will be more of them inside and we will not all get together. Let two more come, the rest of you stay here and guard the exit.  
\- Roger that, sir. - Answered one of the initiates.  
Then a one knight and one initiate followed Sole Survivor and Danse and the rest stayed to guard if any super mutant came out.  
After opening the door a little further forward there were two doors on the left and right. The road ahead was blocked, so they had to take one of these doors. Nate suggested:  
\- We can split up. Some to take on the left door and the others right.  
\- All right, but be careful. - Danse agreed. - I'll take initiate with me and you knight.  
Nate and the other knight opened the door shortly after Dance and the initiate opened their door and went inside. There were already sounds of shots being heard on Danse's side. The two knights continued down the hall, and when they looked from the corner, they saw a super mutant. Nate shot him first. He was carrying a fully upgraded laser rifle.  
\- Wow, you're pretty fast! - The soldier next to him was impressed.  
\- Thanks! - Nate said through his helmet.  
The two turned and moved on where the canteen opened right in front of them, and at the bottom to the right there was an elevator. From the canteen, the voices of super mutants could be heard. They went inside and killed maybe the last of them. Then they headed for the elevator, but then Danse showed up with an initiate. He was right across from them.  
\- So you survived? - Nate said ironically.  
\- Hey, that's not funny. Do you know how much they jumped on us? I've never fought them so closely.  
\- Sorry Danse, sorry.  
\- Is this the only way down? That elevator?  
\- That's what it looks like, but we're not all going to fit in.  
\- You're right. Go first. We'll take a look around the other rooms here and then we'll come.  
\- So you want me killed first.  
\- I didn't say that. Besides, we can find something useful.  
\- Hmm, okay I'm coming down.  
When he said that, Nate entered into the elevator and pressed the button and the elevator went down.  
When the elevator stopped and its doors opened, he stepped forward and looked around, looking out for super mutants. There was a corridor on the right and a room on the left. He continued down the hall, walking slightly squatting. He went through a couple of rooms and eventually got to some railing to the left of which there were stairs. He could hear the voices of super mutants beneath him. Without thinking much, he threw a fragmentation grenade at them. After it exploded, he went down the stairs and suddenly out of nowhere more super mutants appeared. Nate killed a several by hiding behind the big old non-functioning generator in the middle of the big room. Suddenly, Paladin Danse showed up with the other two military men. After another shootout, Nate got mad at them.  
\- So you finally showed up?! If we are going to act like this against the institute, I better do it myself!  
\- Calm down, Nate! - Danse said. - No one was hurt, right?  
\- No. But there could have been.  
Then the other knight intervened:  
\- I suggest we leave the quarrels for after the mission. \- He's right. Let's get this done quicker and get out of here. - Danse agreed.  
\- Excuse. Yes, let's move on. We don't know how many more of them there are. - Nate apologized.  
Then everyone headed for the front hallway because he was the only one who led somewhat. The road was clear. Take them right to Fat Man's shell stocks. Further ahead stood out the warehouse from a terrace and on the left there were stairs leading to it.  
\- Well, guys, it looks like the mission's accomplished. - Danse said in a cheerful voice.  
\- What are we going to do now? - Nate asked.  
\- You're going to tell the elder we're ready, and we're going to get some of the Fat Man's shells.  
\- If you want, I can help you.  
\- No need. Just tell the others to come and help as you go out.  
\- Okay. Well, I enjoyed shooting with you. - Nate turned to the other two.  
\- So did we. You are a good fighter. - The initiate praised him.  
\- Thus the whole commonwealth will be cleansed of these abominations. - Said the other knight.  
\- All right, enough talk. - Danse ordered. - Get down there and get to work. I'll be there in a minute.  
After these words, the knight and the initiate went to the stairs. Nate headed for the exit by waved his hand at Danse and said:  
\- Ad victoriam!  
Dance did the same.  
\- Ad victoriam!


End file.
